


Detour

by slashyrogue



Series: Accidentally in Love [2]
Category: Basic Instinct (Movies), Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom, Mænd & høns | Men & Chicken (2015)
Genre: Accidental Mating, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Imprinting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Older Man/Younger Man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 17:48:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12194742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashyrogue/pseuds/slashyrogue
Summary: After spending his last heat with Elias Adam begins smelling him all over campus. Is it his own imagination or is the older alpha following him?Or Adam keeps smelling Elias and it’s driving him crazy. An arrest, a fight on the street, and a very surprise bite are just a few steps on is way to navigating this detour.





	Detour

Jean Duran was an asshole. 

That was the only thing Adam knew as he watched the alpha cuddle up to an omega freshman not a week after he'd denied him during his heat. 

The freshman was named Luke and he could've been Adam's doppelgänger if not for the pretentious clothes. He tried not to let it get to him as he kept the memory of two glorious nights in his car and two others in his dorm with Elias.

His ass still felt the aftermath even now and he felt kind of bad leaving it the way he had. But really what was he supposed to do with a fifty something year old alpha anyhow? Mate him? 

Elias had a nice knot, he was funny and smelled nice but that was it. Adam didn't need that attachment, and he most definitely did not need an alpha. He wasn't two feet in the grave now was he? 

The alpha did come with the glorious addition of being sterile, before finding this out Adam had freaked out and punched and punched the alpha in the jaw for possibly getting him pregnant. That hadn't been very good form either and the tears that followed showed him just how odd of an alpha Elias was. 

No he really didn't need that. 

Then why was he scenting Elias all over campus? 

It was lingers of scent, like the alpha had just recently left wherever Adam had gotten to and he wasn't about to ask anyone if they'd seen a fifty something year old man alpha wandering around. What if it was just after effects of sharing a heat? 

Again these were all things he should be looking up or asking others about, but no one knew how very strange he was and he wanted to keep it that way. 

He ignored the sight of Jean with that Luke and headed to his final class. Just outside of Lecter Hall Adam paused and closed his eyes as he was hit with a whiff of Elias. 

It was strong this time, like he'd just left before Adam arrived. He saw others pass by and asked a beta girl. 

"Did you see a strange alpha here earlier?"

"No. Sorry."

Adam felt foolish to ask but shook it off, headed into Dr. Lecter's class with his head high. The omega teacher was one of his favorites, the highlight of his curriculum really, and for the rest of the hour he planned on drowning in the man's genius. 

But his plans were short lived about fifteen minutes in when an ungodly yell reverberated through him and quite possibly the entire campus. 

"What the hell was that?"

Adam felt a fear the likes of which he'd never known and shot up from his seat. He locked eyes with Dr. Lecter, the other omega seemed to understand as he fled up the stairs towards the sound. 

The bag on his shoulder felt heavier than anything but he held on, rushed past those he saw as he ran toward the sounds that didn't stop. He stopped when he found the source at campus security, breathless and frightened. 

"Where?"

The officer behind the counter looked surprised to see him, shocked even, and Adam wanted to bite out his throat. 

"You just lost me forty bucks. Damn."

Adam snarled and jumped over the gate that separated him from the back holding area. He threw open the door and stared. 

Elias. 

The older alpha was handcuffed to a chair, tears on his face and a black eye that angered Adam to no end. He turned, eyes wide when he saw Adam only to look down again. 

There were two security officers beside him and both looked at Adam in surprise. 

"You're real?"

Adam stomped over and immediately wanted to scent all over the alpha but refrained. "Uncuff him."

The officers, both betas, immediately did so and Adam grabbed Elias's hand. He pulled the alpha towards the door and out the exit as he fought his omegan instincts. There were entirely too many people around and this was humiliating. 

"Where is your car?"

Elias didn't answer and Adam repeated himself. 

"Where is your car?"

The alpha started to whimper and Adam growled in annoyance as he stopped to make Elias look at him. 

Elias was crying and it was almost endearing if Adam didn't feel eyes on them. 

"You didn't drive?"

The alpha shook his head and Adam sighed. He pulled them across campus then without another word to his dorm room and slammed the door the moment they were inside. 

Adam pounced the moment the door closed and Elias fell back against the door in his surprise. He kissed him back and Adam purred, rubbed and scented him desperately.

"You've driven me crazy all week," he sighed, "Coming here making me feel like a nutter."

"I needed to smell you and I do not know--"

The omega sighed, "I need you to fuck me right now."

Elias shuddered and carried him with one arm as he pet Adam's head with the other while he walked them forward to the bed. He gently lowered Adam who ripped some of his clothes in his hurry to be naked and at the first sight of Elias's cock he let out a sob. 

"Fuck, please."

Elias was just as lovely and lively as he remembered. He fucked into him slow even as Adam begged for fast, and for the next long while his cock stayed hard. The alpha only stopped when he was finally knotted and sucked hard into Adam's shoulder just short of a bite but fuck if Adam would have stopped him. 

They lay locked together after and Elias scented his neck and curls. 

"I apologize."

Adam laughed. "That's a new one for me after sex. What are you apologizing for again?"

"Following you to school."

Adam sighed and leaned into his touch. "It's ok, you are just living up to your dirty old alpha trolling campuses reput--"

"I DO NOT! I could not even sleep! I..."

Adam ignored the rest of his rant entirely and fucked back on his knot instead which cut short whatever the alpha wanted to say. He turned his neck and Elias growled before he met his movements. 

"I'm not mad," Adam sighed, "Not when this is the," he cried out, "result."

Elias hit just right and Adam could barely keep his eyes open, ready to cum again. "I love your cock. Your bloody brilliant monster cock."

Adam came hard a second time and Elias shuddered as his knot was grabbed tight again. 

"You feel very good inside," he whispered and kissed Adam's ear. 

Adam sighed and soon fell into an exhausted sleep. 

When he woke the next morning Elias was still there and to his delight hard as ever. Adam smiled, pressed back and was ready to initiate another round when he noticed the time. 

"FUCK!" 

The alpha nearly fell off the bed in panic at his exclamation, alert and panicked. 

"What is it? What's happened!?"

Adam stood up and started to grab his clothes from the floor. "I have a class in ten minutes I cannot miss! I skipped two classes yesterday for this and if I'd know for even a moment we'd sleep so bloody long I would've made certain my alarm was going to go off."

The alpha was silent and Adam hurriedly dressed, not able to look up till he was done. When he did and noticed the strangely attractive kicked puppy expression Elias wore, Adam almost took off all his clothes again. 

"You should've checked your phone before sleeping," Elias mumbled and looked down again. 

"I obviously was fucking busy wasn't I?" 

Adam slipped on his shoes and felt annoyed at the uncomfortable dried cum in his ass. He grabbed his bag and said nothing before he left. This was odd as hell, the whole Elias thing, and he was going to chalk it up to temporary insanity on both their parts. 

He had no plans on seeing the alpha again. 

Which was why when he did two weeks later the whole thing came as a surprise.

An explosive one.

Though to be fair, Adam had every right to attack that woman. 

He'd been ok for weeks after their encounter and obviously Elias had been as well. Classes were the same tediousness though Dr. Lecter was still a highlight among the boredom. He learned quite a lot in Lecter's class, mostly about himself and omegan psychological issues in general. Each week grew closer to an issue he'd been interested in for quite a bit: imprinting. 

Most science said the phenomena was not a true one, that most cases were just omegas that had grown attached to alphas they trusted and not actually spontaneously developing bonds. It was a rare instance and he was ready to study something since Dr. Lecter himself had imprinted according to the syllabus. 

His first lecture on the subject was that very next morning and after Adam saw Elias with "the woman" for years after he never forgave him for missing it. The omega had walked back towards his car after going into town for his first ever suppressants. The pharmacy had been entirely out, 'that time of the month,' the man had joked and said they'd have it ready for him come morning. 

He'd thought long and hard about staying off them still as he knew Elias would be more than happy to be his heat partner. But leading the older alpha on would be cruel, and despite enjoying his company Elias was not the alpha for him. 

He knew deep down that it was better to stay away. 

Adam cursed as he left the pharmacy when he saw the time, annoyed and cranky at the idea he was going to be sitting in traffic if he headed back now. He caught a the familiar scent about halfway back to the parking garage. 

Elias. 

Was the alpha following him again? 

Adam sighed and followed the scent that was soon mixed with a distinctly feminine omegan one. He felt oddly irritated as both scents stopped in front of the door to an expensive bistro he himself had never been inside. 

Elias perhaps had a sister? 

He shouldn't care either way, really he shouldn't, and told himself this as he walked past only to stop short when he saw Elias in the window. 

This was surely a date as the woman looked little like the alpha, her black hair and blue eyes were distinctly different than Elias's. The two of them were chatting, her smile fond, and Adam wanted to scratch her eyes out. 

He squeezed his fists tight and heard a growl that soon merged into a distressed cry. 

Elias turned and his eyes were wide just before Adam took off away from them. 

What the bloody fuck was wrong with him? He didn't want Elias, really he knew they were distinctly incompatible out of bed, but his entire being felt betrayed seeing the alpha courting another omega. 

He heard Elias yell out and stopped to watch the alpha run up to him. 

"It is not---"

Adam sneered. "I don't give a shit who you fuck, Alpha. Don't worry."

Elias frowned. "You look like you give many shits. You were distressed I could hear it."

Adam scoffed and looked away. "I was just--"

"Eli!"

Adam's skin crawled as the omegan woman rushed towards them. He took in her appearance: she was full figured with good birthing hips, and when she got closer he noticed the scar on her left cheek despite the makeup. 

"Eli what's going on?"

Elias sighed. "Adam and I were lovers briefly and--"

"Aren't you a little young?"

Adam took a step forward. "Aren't you a little fat?"

She flinched and stepped closer to him. "Elias doesn't seem to mind and obviously you're not fit to--"

Adam lunged at her, his teeth bared and he would've bitten her arm if not for Elias who held him back. 

"You're crazy! Elias, let's go!"

Adam growled and bit Elias's arm. The alpha cried out but did not let go. 

"I think our dinner is over, Kristina."

The omega's nostrils flared and she let out an angry scoff. "Fine. Deal with this crazy slick bitch then."

She took off and Adam wanted to get her, the insult one of the worst things omegas said to one another. He shook with distress that made him barely able to function until suddenly Elias brought Adam into a hug. 

He smelled so good that Adam calmed near instantly and purred as he scented the alpha's neck like mad. 

"I missed you," Elias mumbled, his hand at Adam's nape, "You're very rude but I enjoy your scent very much."

Adam lifted his head from Elias's neck and licked his lips. 

"Would you be my heat partner again?"

Elias looked hesitant. "You're sure?"

"I don't want anyone else."

That was the truth of it, he knew it down to his bones. 

"Of course you don't," Elias huffed and kissed the corner of his mouth, "I am the best there is at sex.."

Adam laughed and Elias licked at his neck, making him shudder. He felt an intense rush of heat to his lower half and slick started in a wave that was hard to deny.

"Oh bloody fuck, you've started my--"

Elias pulled him in closer to whisper in his ear. "Where is your car?"

They were barely able to make it inside the backseat when Adam started to feel pain as he cried and clutched at him. 

"Please, please, please."

The alpha fucked him hard for the next few hours until Adam fell asleep and took him back to his apartment where Adam barely remembered much of the rest of it. He woke up four days later to see Elias asleep beside him, and he smiled for a few moments before he saw the bandage on his neck. 

Adam touched his own neck and didn't feel a single wound, though when he put his hand on Elias he knew they'd bonded. 

"Oh."

Elias woke and he smiled for a moment until he saw Adam's distress. 

"You bit me, I tried to--"

Adam peeled off the bandage and an immense proud feeling washed over him at the deep bite. 

"I think I've imprinted on you, or we've done it on each other."

Elias frowned. "Is that bad?"

Adam shook his head. "No, it just means we're a bit more wild for each other than other...mates."

Elias looked ready to cry when he asked, "We can get rid of it? I've heard of--"

Adam hissed and crawled on top of him to hold him down. 

"You're mine."

Elias nodded, "Yes," he put his hand on Adam's neck, "Can I?"

Adam presented his neck and groaned when Elias bit in, the feeling finally complete so much so that he sobbed with relief. He could feel the alpha's hardness against him and wiggled to tease. 

"Please, Alpha."

"You please me very much."

Adam felt better for the praise and grabbed the alpha's hand to guide it to his hole. He rode Elias's fingers for the next long while, the hungry desperate look in his eyes now one of Adam's favorite things. 

"I--"

Elias gently pulled him down to kiss and his taste soothed Adam down to his bones. 

His heat was just shy of leaving, he could sense the dissipation, but the need still clawed at his inner walls as he lined up his wet dripping hole to be filled. 

They made love like it was the first time, desperate and gentle at once. When Elias's knot filled him he cried out and kept on for more even as he came hard enough to make him dizzy. 

Elias fucked him through the aftershocks and bit his neck again as Adam had his. 

When they finished both lay exhausted and attached in every way possible, Elias now sat up fully as Adam straddled his waist. 

"I will be good to you."

Adam hummed and scented his neck, exhausted again. 

"I'm sorry I'm such a twat. Really, I didn't want this, not even for a moment."

Elias tensed as Adam kissed his gland. 

"But now that I have it," he kissed his chin and then mouth before he looked up, "I know it's right. You are right."

Elias's eyes were teary. 

"I'm the best alpha there is. All those young ones..."

Adam laughed. "...cannot have me."

Elias kissed him hard, all sharp and devouring. He sucked on Adam's tongue before they parted both of them unable to do little more than pant. 

When he caught his breath Elias touched his mating mark and the alpha's heavy lidded gaze burned into him. 

"Stay with me?"

"Where else would I go?"

He mumbled, "I'm much older than you."

Adam sighed and nuzzled against his hand, "My dirty old alpha."

Elias huffed. "You were the one who drove on the street in heat, which was very reckless."

Adam laughed and pushed his hand away to pin him, hands tight to the alpha's arms. 

"I want this, Elias," he nuzzled Elias's nose and breathed in, "I might be young but I want this."

Adam could feel the alpha's knot deflate as he laid his head on Elias's shoulder. 

"What are you going to school for?"

He huffed against the alpha's neck. 

"Journalism," he kissed behind Elias's ear, "I want to be an investigative reporter."

Elias tensed and hugged him. 

"You could get hurt investigating things."

Adam lifted his head and stared into his mate's eyes. "I will have you to protect me."

Elias nodded. "Yes."

He kissed Elias again and felt his knot start to swell again when he moved. 

"You're..."

"You arouse me very much."

Adam laughed and ground down on his knot. "Good."

They did it slow this time, a sensual exploration as they gave into their hunger of each other again. When Adam came he cried out, exhausted and sated when he lay limp against Elias. 

It took only a few minutes for him to start to drift despite the morning sun. 

Elias pet his head. 

"Sleep," the alpha sighed, "I called the college and the professors know you had your heat."

Adam woke immediately and cursed, his forehead against Elias's chest. 

"Damnit. I missed the fucking lecture."

"There will be others."

Adam growled, "This is all your fault."

Elias's knot was deep in him and they were locked tight together, which frustrated him to no end. 

"My fault?"

Adam pushed at his chest. 

"I was looking forward to that class for weeks! I--"

"You started this not me!" 

 

“Oh yes? Am I the one who brought that cow out to dinner? Am I—“

Elias growled. “She was not a cow and I was out only because you did not want me!“

“I wasn’t sure, I just...this isn’t about he it’s about missing—“

“A silly class! You are acting like a child!”

Adam shook with anger when he saw tears in Elias's eyes. "When your knot goes down I'm going home."

Elias's face fell. "But--"

He wanted nothing more than to lean into his alpha, his mate, but he was so angry. 

They sat in silence for what felt like ages before Elias spoke. 

"I am sorry."

Adam scoffed. "No, you're not."

He heard Elias sniffle but didn't want to look at him. "No, but you're leaving and--do you still want to stay mine?"

 

He sighed, “Yes.”

Adam felt that Elias’s knot had gone down considerably, enough that he pulled free. He looked at his alpha who had a wet face. 

"I think I want to go on suppressants."

Elias's eyes widened. "Oh."

"It's not you, I just don’t like being a slave to omegan hormones every month.”

Elias frowned. 

"I don't understand."

Adam smiled and moved closer. He kissed him softly and patted Elias’s cheek. 

"I love your cock, Alpha, but I want to finish university before I grow as old as you."

Elias huffed. "I am not that old."

Adam climbed off him and stood up to stretch before he headed towards the attached bathroom. He stopped at the doorway and turned to see Elias stretched out on the bed in a pout. 

"You coming?"

"You're leaving after the shower."

Adam grinned. "Convince me to stay."

Elias nearly fell off the bed in his haste to stand and Adam chuckled as he headed in the bathroom. 

Maybe he wasn't mad anymore. 

But he'd told the truth earlier. 

He wanted this. 

Wanted Elias. 

Adam turned on the water then turned just as Elias came into the room and the alpha's hungry gaze made him wonder just how many times Elias could go in such a short period. 

He licked his lips. 

"Every other month," he sighed as the scent of alpha arousal already seemed to get to him.

"Whatever makes you happy."

Adam stepped into the shower and felt Elias at his back. "You will, dirty old alpha. You will make me happy."

Elias scented his neck. 

"I will. I promise."

Adam shuddered when Elias tongued his mark. "Fuck, wait."

Elias froze and Adam turned to stare into his eyes. 

"I'm an only child, my mum lives back in England and I rarely visit."

Elias frowned. "This is strange sex talk."

The water went down Adam's back as he pushed him lightly. "Tell me about yours. Family."

"I have four brothers who live in Denmark. I was adopted by two people who raised me and my birth parents gave me up as a child because they did not want me. All are dead."

Adam rubbed his chest. "Shit, I'm--"

Elias kissed him, which effectively cut him off and Adam didn't care. He moaned as Elias rocked into him and purred with pleasure as the alpha made Adam wet once more. He'd never experienced this before Elias and wondered if it was an Elias thing or just for alphas. 

The alpha kissed down his neck and Adam groaned. "Another thing, I'm lactose intolerant and allergic to many types of flowers."

"I hate flowers."

Adam bit into his neck and felt Elias cum all over his lower belly. 

"My perfect alpha," he sighed as Elias pulled away. 

"I'm sorry."

Adam frowned. "Why?"

"You didn't orgasm."

Adam turned and put his hands on the wall. "There's plenty of time, Alpha Mine."

Elias growled and Adam moaned when he went down on his knees. He shuddered at the first touch of tongue to his inner pleasure and sobbed as he was fucked hard with Elias's thick warm tongue. He came with a whimper, conscious of Elias moaning still as he licked him clean. 

"I think I might love you already."

Elias rubbed his thighs. 

"Of course you do."

Adam hummed when Elias stood to lean against him, his hug tight. 

"Shower now?"

"Shower now."

They bathed fast and climbed back into bed. Adam was comfortable in Elias's room, the scent of his alpha soothed him almost immediately. 

Elias held him tight as he stared around the room. 

The decor was old fashioned and outdated but not in a good way, topped off by an inordinate amount of chickens. 

"You have horrible taste."

"I like chickens, they remind me of home."

Adam turned to grin at him.

"My cock is the only one you need to worry about now."

Elias kissed him and Adam hummed as they parted. 

"You may change things. I want you to stay."

"I want to stay."

Elias hugged him again and mumbled, "More secrets?"

Adam laughed. "My father was a D movie star back home. Like in those horrid event series that no one watched. He died when I was a babe."

Elias mumbled, "I cannot have children because my birth father interspersed his DNA with a bull in order to impregnate my mother. She died giving birth."

Adam laughed only to feel Elias tense behind him. He turned to find Elias red faced and on the verge of tears. 

"You're serious?"

"Yes. I don't know why I--"

He turned completely and stared at the alpha in awe. "Tell me everything."

So he shared every horrid detail, the tale both better and worse as he went on. 

By the end Adam couldn't stop himself from one question. 

"Can you take me there? The asylum?"

Elias blinked. "You want to meet my brothers?"

Adam smiled and laid his head on Elias again. "Of course."

"Then we can meet your mother."

Adam thought of what his mum would say about his mate. 

"Down the line, certainly."

"Tomorrow I will accompany you to get the pills that stop your heats."

He kissed Elias's chest. 

"After class."

Adam heard the alpha purr and felt more at home than ever before. 

"I could get lost in this feeling," Elias signed.

Adam smiled. 

"Not too far, Alpha."

Elias mumbled, "Not too far."

He fell asleep as the clock chimed noon, content and happy in his mate's arms. 

There was no place he'd rather be.


End file.
